Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a structural diagram showing a conventional LCD. The LCD comprises a backlight source 11, an upper polarizer 12, a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate 13, a liquid crystal layer (cell) 14, a color filter (CF) substrate 15 and a lower polarizer 16.
A chroma of light rays emitted from the LCD is determined according to a backlight of the backlight source 11 and a composition of color filters of a color filter layer 152 between a black matrix 151. The pigment in the color filter layer 152 can be increased for increasing the chroma. To increase the pigment in the color filter layer 152, a thickness thereof can be increased, and the composition of the color filters of the color filter layer 152 can be varied.
When increasing the thickness of the color filter layer 152 for increasing the chroma, referring to FIG. 2, in practice, a continuity of the surface of the color filter layer 152 is poor, and a under-cut problem occurs, and thus a common electrode 153 (ITO) of the CF substrate 15 is disconnected, resulting in the abnormal display. In addition, the pigment in the color filter layer 152 will affect a contrast of the LCD. When increasing the thickness of the color filter layer 152, the collision between the polarized light rays and the pigment particles will increase, thereby transforming the polarized light rays into non-polarized light rays as well as deteriorating the contrast of the LCD.
When varying the composition of the color filters of the color filter layer 152, for example, a percentage of the pigment in the color filter is increased, a ratio of polymer/monomer decreases, and the color filter layer 152 may not be achieved by an exposing and developing process.
As a result, it is necessary to provide an LCD panel and an LCD apparatus to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.